WAYS TO CLOSE WITH MY SON
by fifioluluge
Summary: Luhan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Ia ternyata memiliki seorang anak berusia 15 tahun. Atas saran sahabatnya, Xiumin, Luhan menyamar menjadi siswa SHS agar bisa dekat dengan anaknya. Tak disangka Ia malah terjebak dengan seorang namja tampan yang tergila-gila padanya. HUNHAN. YAOI. ABSURD. TWOSHOOT.
1. Chapter 1

WAYS TO CLOSE WITH MY SON

Summary : Luhan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Ia ternyata memiliki seorang anak berusia 15 tahun. Atas saran sahabatnya, Xiumin, Luhan menyamar menjadi siswa SHS agar bisa dekat dengan anaknya. Tak disangka Ia malah terjebak dengan seorang namja tampan yang tergila-gila padanya.

.

Main Pair : HunHan

Other Pair : KaiHan, KaiSoo

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T AJAH

.

Anyyeong chingudeullll….

Saya balik lagi nih bawa FF Oneshoot baru kkkk…

Semoga bisa dinikmati, walaupun FFnya abal dan ceritanya pasaran hehehe…

Jangan lupa reviewnya oke?

.

Xiao Luhan, seorang pria berumur 30 tahun keturunan China yang menetap di Korea sejak kecil. Sebagai namja, wajahnya termasuk kategori pria cantik karena bulu matanya yang lentik, hidungnya yang mungil dan mancung, bermata rusa dan bibir merah yang tipis. Wajahnya sangat baby face, membuat Luhan terlihat seperti siswa SHS daripada Direktur yang sudah menginjak umur kepala tiga.

Hidup Xiao Luhan benar-benar sempurna. Di umurnya yang 30, Ia telah menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaan ternama yang bergerak di bidang otomotif, yaitu PT XIANG JUAN. Perusahaan itu adalah milik Babanya yang berdarah china dan sekarang dipercayakan kepadanya.

Selain itu, Ia juga menjalankan bisnis majalah fashion yang akhir-akhir ini banyak peminatnya. Ya, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan majalah ARTENA. Bahkan, banyak model yang berebut untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan itu.

Walaupun bergelimang harta, Xiao Luhan tidak suka berfoya-foya dan menghabiskan uangnya untuk sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang hobi clubbing, Ia lebih suka menenangkan diri di apartemennya yang sepi setelah lelah bekerja.

Setiap harinya, Ia akan bangun pagi, lalu sarapan, berangkat ke kantor kecuali sabtu dan minggu, pulang ke apartemen, makan malam dan tidur. Terlalu monoton memang. Tapi, baginya hidup seperti ini adalah pilihan.

Ya, begitulah hidup Xiao Luhan selama ini. Sampai seseorang datang ke apartemennya di minggu pagi awal bulan Desember dan mengubah semua hidup Luhan dalam sekejap.

XXX

Minggu, 7 Desember 2014

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Tepat pukul 06.30 pagi, bel apartemen Luhan berbunyi yang membuat sang empunya terbangun dan dengan malas berjalan ke pintu apartemennya. Tanpa melihat layar intercom, Luhan langsung membuka pintu apartemennya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Halo, Direktur Luhan. Kau masih ingat padaku?" sapa seseorang yang sekarang berada di hadapan Luhan.

.

DEG

.

Suara itu seperti….

"Kim Seena Noona? Kau, benarkah ini kau?" balas Luhan dengan wajah terkejut.

"Baguslah kau masih ingat aku. Bolehkah aku masuk?" Izin seseorang tadi yang ternyata bernama Kim Seena.

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Kim Seena untuk masuk. Ia membawa Seena ke ruang tamu apartemennya yang sangat rapi dan tersedia sofa merah darah berpadu dengan gold yang terlihat sangat empuk dan mahal.

"Duduklah." Ucap Luhan yang sudah tenang.

Kini, Luhan dan Seena duduk bersebelahan namun agak jauh sehingga mereka bisa saling berhadapan.

"Setelah 15 tahun Noona menghilang, Hal apa yang membuat Noona menemuiku?" lanjut Luhan dengan serius.

"Aku akan menikah dan setelah itu aku akan pindah ke Paris bersama suamiku." Jawab Seena .

"Lalu?" Tanya Luhan yang masih bingung kemana arah pembicaraan Seena.

"Suamiku tidak mau mengurus anak yang bukan darah daginya sendiri. Maka dari itu, aku ke sini untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban." Jelas Seena membuat Luhan semakin bingung.

"Maksud Noona bagaimana sih? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku ingin kau menggantikanku merawat Kim Jongin, anakku. Maksudku anak kita Luhan." Lanjut Seena dengan jelas dan yakin membuat Luhan menganga tak percaya.

"MWO? Anak kita? Tapi… bagaimana mungkin" Luhan masih belum mempercayainya.

"Kau ingat saat SHS, kita pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan malam itu, dimana kau dan aku, yah kau ingatlah apa yang sudah kita lakukan. Setelah kejadian itu aku hamil. Aku takut dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri ke negeri orang. Untung saja Eomma dan Appaku selalu memberiku kekuatan sampai akhirnya aku bisa melewati 9 bulan itu dan akhirnya aku melahirkan seorang namja bernama Kim Jongin."

Mendengar penjelasan Kim Seena, kepala Luhan tiba-tiba pusing. Ia memijat kepalanya dan beberapa kali mendesah berat dan tertahan.

"Jadi, itu alasan Noona menghilang tiba-tiba dari sekolah bahkan dari Korea? Kenapa Noona tidak langsung memberitahuku? Aku akan bertanggung jawab!" ucap Luhan dengan sedikit membentak di akhir.

"Bertanggung jawab katamu? Kau hanya seorang bocah lelaki berumur 15 tahun. Memangnya kau punya apa saat itu? Bahkan kau masih suka menangis Luhan." balas Kim Seena dengan telak.

"Maafkan aku, Noona. Kalau begitu, untuk menebusnya, aku mau merawat anakmu. Emm, maksudku anak kita." Putus Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Itu memang sudah kewajibanmu bukan. Terhitung sebulan dari sekarang, Jongin akan pindah dan tinggal bersamamu." pamit Kim Seena dengan datar lalu melenggang pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban Luhan yang terlihat mematung.

Setelah Kim Seena pergi, Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan wajah linglung. Ya, Luhan memang sudah percaya sepenuhnya dan berusaha menerima semua kebenaran ini. Tapi, tetap saja ini bagai mimpi bagi Luhan. Ini terlalu mendadak. Kedatangan Kim Seena sudah mengubah hidup Luhan. Mengubah status luhan dari lelaki single menjadi seorang single parent.

"Huft,,, kau bisa Luhan!" gumamnya memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

XXX

Malamnya Luhan mondar mandir tanpa tujuan di dalam kamarnya. Ia masih memikirkan nasibnya yang akan mengurus anaknya sebulan lagi. Bagaimana kalau anaknya nakal dan sulit diatur? Apalagi Ia seorang namja berumur 15 tahun yang beranjak dewasa dan biasanya suka berontak. Seperti Luhan dulu.

Luhan pun memutuskan untuk menelpon Xiumin, sahabatnya untuk berkonsultasi.

.

"Yeobseo."

"Umin Hyung…."

"Wae? Kau ini mengganggu hariku yang indah saja!"

"Ya! Kau jahat sekali padaku…"

"Aku bercanda, bodoh. Katakan! Pasti kau ingin memberitahu sesuatu padaku kan?"

"Hmm begitulah… kau pasti tidak akan percaya…"

"Memangnya ada apasih? Jangan berbelit-belit…"

"Jadi begini…. Bla bla bla (Luhan menceritakan perihal kedatangan Kim Seena dan keberadaan anaknya)"

"MWO?"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bereaksi seperti itu."

"Ani, bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku tidak percaya bahwa namja seperti dirimu bisa menghasilkan anak saat berumur 15 tahun. Ckckck"

"YA! Namja yang bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Kau mengertilah maksudku hehehe…"

"Terserahlah, yang jelas aku minta saranmu! Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Aku punya ide yang bagus lu…"

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang anakmu itu siswa SHS kan? Dan kau akan bertemu dengannya 1 bulan lagi kan?"

"Hmm, lalu bagaimana Umin Hyung?" geram Luhan yang sudah kesal terhadap Xiumin.

" Jadi Begini…. …."

XXX

Xiumin tidak berhenti tertawa sekaligus kagum melihat penampilan Luhan saat ini.

"Sialan Kau!" umpat Luhan karena mau-maunya mengikuti ide aneh dari Xiumin.

"Kau sangat cocok jadi siswa SHS, Lu. Tidak, kau bahkan lebih terlihat seperti siswa JHS."

"Diamlah!"

"Baiklah, jangan marah begitu."

Ya benar. Luhan akan menyamar menjadi siswa SHS dan masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan anaknya, Kim Jongin. Untung saja, sekolah tersebut milik sahabatnya yang bernama Kim Junmyeon alias Suho. Jadi Luhan tak perlu ambil pusing mengenai izin masuk ke sekolah tersebut. Dan masalah kantor sudah Ia serahkan pada wakil direktur sekaligus sahabatnya, Wu Yi Fan.

Dan hari ini juga Luhan akan menuju Cheongnam High School sebagai siswa pindahan dari China.

"Selamat bersenang-senang Luhanku yang cantik kkkk…" goda Xiumin saat mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang Cheongnam High School.

Luhan hanya mendengus dan segera keluar dari mobil Xiumin.

Ia menatap kagum bangunan sekolah milik sahabatnya itu. Ia pun mulai berjalan memasuki sekolah yang terlihat sepi karena jam pertama memang sudah di mulai.

Dengan santainya dia melenggang menuju ke ruangan sahabatnya, Suho, si pemilik sekolah sekaligus kepala sekolah di sana.

.

TOK TOK TOK

.

"Masuk." Perintah suara dari dalam.

"Hai, Kepala sekolah yang tampan." Sapa Luhan dengan senyum selebar mungkin.

"Kau terlambat, Lu."

"Aku kan siswa pindahan, lagipula aku hanya menyamar." Balas Luhan seenaknya.

"Kau ini! Tetap saja kau harus mengikuti peraturan." Ujar Suho dengan sok galak.

"Ya, ya. Jangan galak begitu padaku."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Kau akan masuk ke kelas 10 B. Lay akan mengantarmu nanti."

"Lay? Bukankah dia kekasihmu?"

"Hmm, dia mengajar matematika di sini."

"Oh Begitu rupanya." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum.

.

TOK TOK TOK

.

"Oh, hai sayang." Sapa Suho sambil tersenyum cerah.

Sementara itu, orang yang di sapa malah terdiam di depan pintu. Luhan terkikik melihatnya. Luhan mengerti kalau kekasih Suho itu malu karena dipanggil sayang di depan murid baru.

"Kenapa diam si situ? Masuklah sayang!"

Lay masih terdiam di depan pintu, antara ingin memarahi Suho tapi Ia tidak bisa karena ada Luhan.

"Santai saja. Aku teman Suho, kekasihmu yang tampan ini." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum ramah pada Lay.

"Hah?" Lay terlihat tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Luhan.

"Aku bukan benar-benar murid baru. Aku hanya menyamar untuk alasan tertentu." Tambah Luhan agar Lay mengerti.

"Jadi kau bukan benar-benar siswa baru?" Tanya Lay lalu masuk dan duduk di kursi sebelah Luhan.

"Hmm bisa dibilang begitu."

"Tapi, kau terlihat seperti siswa." Ungkap Lay dengan polosnya membuat Suho menahan tawanya dan melunturkan senyum di wajah Luhan.

"Jangan menghinaku begitu dong." Balas Luhan sambil merenggut sebal.

"Ah mianhe, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kau hanya terlihat muda."

"Tak apa. Aku sudah biasa."

"Kalau begitu, aku antar kau ke kelas mmm.."

"Luhan. Namaku Luhan."

"Kalau begitu, ayo Luhan!" ajak Lay tanpa memperdulikan kekasihnya yang sejak tadi terabaikan.

Suho menganga tak percaya, melihat kekasihnya yang nyelenong keluar begitu saja diikuti Luhan yang menatapnya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Dasar rusa sialan!" umpat Suho saat Luhan menghilang di balik pintu ruang kerjanya.

XXX

Kini Luhan sudah berada di depan kelas diiringi tatapan kagum dan penasaran dari calon teman-teman sekelasnya, terutama namja tampan berkulit albino yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan intens seakan mengklaim bahwa Luhan adalah incarannya.

"Annyeonghaseo, naneun Luhan imnida. Aku pindahan dari China. Mohon bantuannya."

"Wahhh…" semua murid kagum karena Bahasa Korea Luhan yang lancar dan tentu saja karena Luhan sangat imut, tampan tapi cantik dan auranya benar-benar terpancar.

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk." Ujar Song songsaenim, pengajar Bahasa inggris yang memiliki jadwal mengajar saat Luhan datang diantar Lay.

"Ne, Saem."

Luhan pun menatap seluruh teman sekelasnya yang menatapnya penuh harap. Namun di antara semuanya, tidak ada yang mirip dengan foto Jongin yang dikirim Seena tadi malam. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pandangan Luhan tertuju pada namja yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dengan intens.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" izin Luhan sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah namja tersebut.

Namja itu menatap Luhan tak percaya. Ia hanya tidak menyangka Luhan akan memilihnya.

"N..Ne.. Tentu saja." Jawab namja itu dengan gugup.

Luhan pun tersenyum sangat manis lalu duduk di samping namja itu membuat temannya yang lain menghela napas kecewa.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" kaget namja itu saat Luhan tiba-tiba memutar kepala menghadapnya yang memang sejak tadi menatap Luhan.

"Namamu?" Luhan mengulang pertanyaannya sambil tersenyum geli melihat tingkah remaja di sebelahnya ini.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun."

"Baiklah, Sehun-sii. Mari kita berteman baik." Ujar Luhan lalu berbalik ke depan untuk memperhatikan gurunya tanpa tahu bahwa namja di sebelahnya tidak pernah bisa berhenti menatapnya.

Sebenarnya Luhan tahu, namja bernama Sehun itu tertarik padanya. Tentu saja Ia tahu karena Ia sudah dewasa dan berpengalaman.

'Dasar anak sekolah.'

XXX

Luhan dan Sehun ke kantin bersama. Dan yang mengajak adalah Luhan. Sehun tentu saja senang bukan kepalang.

"Lu, kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang pesan." Ujar Sehun sok gentle.

"Samakan saja denganmu." Balas Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Sehun pun segera berlalu untuk memesan.

'Tenangkan dirimu, Sehun.' Batin Sehun yang masih merasakan efek senyuman Luhan.

Saat menunggu Sehun, tiba-tiba saja mata Luhan menangkap sesosok makhluk hitam yang menyerupai Jongin.

'Apa benar itu anakku? Mengapa tidak ada mirip-miripnya? Apa yang terjadi pada kulit dan hidungnya? Apa dia mengalami kecelakaan hingga harus operasi?' batin Luhan tidak jelas sambil pandangannya terus mengikuti sosok tadi.

Luhan tidak menyadari Sehun sudah kembali dengan membawa pesanan dan senyum merekah di bibirnya. Namun senyuman Sehun menghilang saat melihat arah pandang Luhan.

"Hey, Sehun. Aku duduk di sini ya." Sapa sosok yang sejak tadi diperhatikan oleh Luhan.

Sehun tidak menjawab karena kesal mungkin. Entah kenapa hatinya resah. Ia takut sepertinya Luhan menyukai sahabatnya, Jongin.

"Ah Sehun, sejak kapan kau sampai?" Tanya Luhan yang kaget ternyata Sehun sudah ada di depannya bersama sosok tadi.

"Baru saja, Lu." Jawab Sehun lembut, karena bagaimana pun Sehun tidak akan mengabaikan seorang Luhan.

"Siapa dia? Cantik sekali." Bisik Jongin pada Sehun.

Sehun menahan kesabarannya dan memutuskan untuk memperkenal sahabatnya pada Luhan.

"Lu, kenalkan ini sahabatku, Kim Jongin." Ucap Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Annyeong Jongin, aku Luhan. Murid pindahan." Balas Luhan dengan penuh pancaran kebahagiaan membuat Sehun menatapnya tidak suka.

Tentu saja Luhan senang bisa bertemu dengan anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Annyeong, panggil Kai saja. Oke cantik?" balas Jongin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Luhan langsung tertawa saat melihatnya. Entah kenapa sifat Jongin mengingatkan pada sifatnya yang dulu.

Jongin dan Luhan rupanya cepat akrab hingga mengabaikan namja tampan di antara mereka yang menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sedih.

'Sabar Sehun, kau pasti akan mendapatkannya nanti.'

XXX

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sehun tidak suka mengobrol dengan Luhan. Karena topic yang mereka bahas selalu saja Jongin. Bahkan Luhan akan mengikuti ekskul dance karena Sehun bilang bahwa Ia dan Jongin mengikutinya.

Seperti saat ini, Luhan menatap kagum saat Jongin memperlihatkan tarian solonya tanpa menyadari raut penuh kesedihan dari Sehun. Bahkan saat Sehun menari solo, Luhan malah memberikan minum pada Jongin dan mengobrol dengannya.

Luhan tentu saja senang bisa dekat dengan anaknya. Apalagi ternyata bakat menarinya dulu menurun pada sang anak.

Jongin juga senang dengan Luhan. Siapa juga yang akan melewatkan namja secantik dan sesempurna Luhan? Dan Jongin rasa Luhan juga menyukainya.

'Apa benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan untukku, Lu?'

XXX

"Sehun-ah, tunggu!" panggil Luhan membuat Sehun yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, Lu?" Tanya Sehun dengan lembut, sampai kapanpun dalam kondisi apapun Sehun akan selalu bersikap sama terhadap Luhan.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Tanya Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Sehun tersenyum.

Sehun akui, saat-saat berdua dengan Luhan adalah yang terbaik walaupun pada akhirnya Luhan pasti akan membicarakan Jongin.

"Kupikir kau akan pulang bersama Jongin." Balas Sehun sebiasa mungkin.

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pulang sendiri." Ujar Luhan dengan serius membuat Sehun terus berharap kalau Luhan akan membalas perasaannya.

Dari awal masuk sekolah, Luhan memang selalu pulang bersama Sehun naik bis karena rumah mereka searah, hanya berbeda kompleks.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun penuh harap.

"Hah? Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa membiarkanku pulang sendiri?"

"Karena aku… karena kau temanku." Jawab Luhan pada akhirnya membuat Sehun menampakan wajah kecewa.

'Rupanya hanya teman…'

Luhan tahu Sehun kecewa. Luhan tahu Sehun cemburu melihatnya dekat dengan Jongin. Luhan tahu Sehun mengira bahwa dirinya menyukai Jongin. Dan Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun sudah menyukainya dari awal. Tapi Luhan belum bisa membalasnya. Ia masih bingung pada perasaannya sendiri. Karena sebelumnya Ia tidak pernah menyukai seorang namja apalagi namja yang seumuran dengan anak kandungnya. Apa ini normal?

Jadi untuk saat ini Luhan hanya bisa menganggap Sehun sebagai temannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

Luhan pun mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan bersama Sehun tanpa sepatah kata pun. Dan seperti biasa, Sehun tidak pernah bisa melepaskan pandangannya sedetik pun dari Luhan. Saat seperti ini hanya sebentar, jadi Sehun tak akan menyiakan waktunya begitu saja.

'Kapan kau akan melihatku, Lu?'

XXX

Sehun merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Hari ini begitu lelah karena ada latihan dance. Tapi hari ini lebih lelah dari biasanya. Karena bukan hanya fisiknya tapi juga hatinya. Ia lelah melihat Luhan hanya memperhatikan Jongin. Ia juga ingin setidaknya Luhan melihat penampilan solonya tadi. Padahal Sehun ingin menunjukan dance terbaiknya hanya untuk Luhan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagI? Luhan hanya melihat Jongin.

.

Drrttt Drrrttt Drrttt

.

From : Kim Jongin

Sepertinya kau menyukai Luhan.

.

Sehun langsung mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Jongin berbicara seperti itu? Entah kenapa firasatnya tidak baik. Apa Jongin ingin meminta izin padanya untuk menembak Luhan? Tidak tidak tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi.

.

To : Kim Jongin

Lebih dari itu, Jong. Aku bahkan sudah mencintainya dari awal.

.

From : Kim Jongin

Kalau begitu, ayo bersaing secara sehat!

.

To : Kim Jongin

Baiklah, siapa takut?

.

Jujur saja Sehun sangat takut kehilangan Luhan. Karena Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan juga menyukai Jongin dan sekarang Jongin juga menyukainya. Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan? Ia tidak akan rela menyerahkan Luhan begitu saja.

.

Drttt Drrttt Drrttt Drrttt

.

Tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar lagi, kali ini ada sebuah pangilan. Sehun sedikit terkejut saat melihat nama Calon Istriku terpampang di layar handphonenya. Itu berarti…

"Yeobseo, Luhan?"

"Hai Sehun, iya ini aku."

"Tumben, kau menelponku." Ujar Sehun masih tidak percaya.

"Memang tidak boleh?" goda Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya walau tidak bisa dilihat Sehun.

"Ah bukan begitu, tentu saja kau boleh melakukannya kapanpun."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, rusaku yang cantik."

"Ishh jangan memanggilku begitu! Ngomong-ngomong kau sangat tampan dan keren saat menari." Puji Luhan sambil terkikik.

"Memang kau melihat? Kau kan hanya asik bersama Jongin tadi." Balas Sehun dengan nada sedih sungguhan.

"Jimin merekamnya. Aku minta video saat kau menari padanya."

"Jinja? Tapi aku lebih keren kalau dilihat langsung kkkk…" ujar Sehun terdengar sangat bahagia karena Luhan sampai meminta videonya menari pada orang lain.

"Justru itu aku takut tidak kuat jika melihatnya langsung kkk…" goda Luhan membuat Sehun berdebar saking bahagianya.

"Aishh jangan menggodaku…" balas Sehun sambil tersenyum malu, untung saja mereka bicara via telepon, jadi Luhan tidak akan melihat Sehun yang sedang memerah seperti saat ini.

"Oh iya, Hun. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu."

"Untuk?"

"Menjadi temanku 2 minggu ini dan membuatku bisa dekat dengan Jongin."

.

DEG

.

Luhan bagai menghempaskan Sehun dari langit sampai ke dasar bumi.

"Jongin mengajakku bertemu di sungai Han besok."

"…"

"Hun? Kau masih di sana?"

Sehun mengerti sekarang, jadi alasan Luhan menelpon adalah karena Jongin. Selalu Jongin. Dan akan selamanya tentang Jongin. Di hati dan pikiran Luhan hanya ada Jongin. Tidak ada Sehun di sana.

"Ah mianhe, Luhan-ah. Sinyalnya agak jelek tadi. Hmm semoga hubunganmu dengannya berjalan dengan baik. Aku.. sepertinya aku dipanggil oleh Eomma. Sampai jumpa Luhan."

.

KLIK

.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan, Sehun langsung menutup teleponnya. Entah mengapa dirinya tidak sanggup lagi menengar suara sang pujaan hati. Rasanya menyakitkan.

"Apa Jongin akan menyatakan cintanya pada Luhan besok?" gumam Sehun frustasi lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

XXX

Esoknya Sehun ternyata mengikuti Luhan dan Jongin ke sungai Han. Sehun tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi dilihat dari gelagatnya, sepertinya Jongin sedang meminta Luhan menjadi kekasihnya.

Luhan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat panjang. Sungguh Sehun sangat penasaran. Andai saja Ia bisa membaca gerak bibir. Setelahnya, raut wajah Jongin seperti terkejut dan terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya…

.

GREB

.

Jongin memeluk Luhan. Apa ini? Apa artinya Luhan menerima Jongin jadi kekasihnya? Mata Sehun mulai memanas, dadanya turun naik dengan cepat, dan tangannya mengepal.

'Apa ini sudah berakhir untukku?'

XXX

Setelah kejadian di sungai Han tersebut, Sehun tidak masuk sekolah selama 3 hari membuat Luhan khawatir. Bahkan pesan Luhan tidak dibalas dan telepon pun tidak diangkat. Kabar Sehun sakit pun Ia dengar dari temannya, Jungkook yang kebetulan bertetangga dengan Sehun.

'Ada apa denganmu Sehun? Apa karena aku?' batin Luhan sambil menatap bangku sebelahnya yang kosong dengan sendu.

Dan rencananya Luhan akan menjenguk Sehun sepulang sekolah nanti. Tidak peduli reaksi Sehun nanti. Yang penting Luhan hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja.

XXX

TING TONG TING TONG

.

Luhan memencet bel rumah Sehun. Ia nebeng dengan jemputan Jungkook tadi. Karena Ia benar-benar ingin segera sampai di rumah Sehun dan melihat keadaannya.

.

CKLEK

.

Seorang yeoja setengah baya yang cantik membukakan pintunya untuk Luhan. Luhan menebak, ini pasti Eomma Sehun.

"Annyeonghaseo, ahjumma. Aku Luhan, teman sekolah Sehun."

Yeoja di depannya terlihat terkejut saat mendengar nama Luhan.

"Kau Luhan? Luhan teman sebangku Sehun?"

"Ne, ahjumma. Bagaimana Ahjumma bisa tahu?"

"Dia sering menceritakanmu padaku." Jawab Eomma Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Hehehe" Luhan tersenyum canggung.

"Ayo masuk. Sehun ada di kamarnya. Dia pasti senang kau datang." Ujar Eomma Sehun yang sepertinya sangat senang Luhan datang.

Luhan pun mengekori Eomma Sehun menuju ke kamar Sehun yang berada di lantai 2.

"Masuklah. Nanti Eomma buatkan minum." Tutur Eomma Sehun dengan lembut dan terus tersenyum.

"Ne. Kamsahamnida Ahjumma."

"Eomma saja."

"Ne Eomma."

Eomma Sehun pun langsung turun ke lantai bawah meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri dengan gamang di depan pintu kamar Sehun. Ia pun menghela napas berkali-kali. Sebelumnya Luhan tidak pernah segugup ini jika menjenguk temannya yang sakit. Tentu saja, karena Sehun berbeda. Luhan kini sudah yakin. Sehun bukan sekedar temannya.

.

TOK TOK TOK

.

"Masuk." Ujar suara khas yang dirindukan Luhan 3 hari ini.

.

CKLEK

.

Sehun yang sedang bermain game di handphonenya langsung mendongak kala mendengar pintunya dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Lu.. Luhan?" ujar Sehun yang kaget karena Luhan ada di rumahnya lebih tepatnya di kamarnya.

Luhan pun menghampiri Sehun yang sedang berbaring di ranjang. Ia pun menatap Sehun dengan khawatir.

"Gwenchana? Kau sakit apa, Hun? Mengapa tak balas pesanku? Teleponku juga tidak diangkat? Bahkan aku tahu dari orang lain kalau kau sakit. Kau ini kenapa? Kau marah padaku? Kau tahu tidak aku ini sangat khawatir padamu." Ungkap Luhan dengan satu napas dan sedikit bergetar kemudian menangis membuat Sehun tertegun.

Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun? Padahal sebelumnya Sehun sudah berjanji kalau Ia tidak akan menyakiti Luhan, sikapnya pada Luhan tidak akan berubah apapun yang terjadi, tapi baru saja Luhan menangis karenanya.

"Mi..Mianhe Luhan-ah. Uljima, aku tidak suka melihatnya." Balas Sehun lalu menarik Luhan ke pelukannya membuat Luhan terduduk di pangkuan Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Luhan terdiam saat Sehun memeluknya. Posisi seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya berdebar.

"Se..Sehun?" gugup Luhan lalu melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan menatap wajah Sehun yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

Sehun tersenyum lalu menghapus lembut sisa airmata Luhan di pipinya.

Entah hanya perasaan Luhan atau memang Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. Napas Sehun menerpa kulit wajahnya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Sehun sepertinya akan…

.

CUP

.

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut ke bibir Luhan. Sehun hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa Ia sangat mencintai Luhan. Sehun hanya ingin merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang dengan hanya bersentuhan dengan Luhan. Dan Sehun hanya ingin Luhan yang menjadi ciuman pertamanya.

Luhan sedikit tertegun. Ini memang bukan ciuman pertamanya. Ia sudah sering berciuman dengan banyak Yeoja. Namun ini ciuman pertamanya dengan seorang namja dan rasanya mendebarkan. Karena merasa sudah berpengalaman, Luhan menggerakan bibirnya duluan melumat bibir Sehun.

Sehun terkejut dengan reaksi Luhan. Namun Sehun ingin egois sekali saja. Untuk kali ini Sehun tidak peduli status Luhan kekasih Jongin atau bukan? Yang Sehun pikirkan hanya Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan. Masalah Jongin akan Sehun pikirkan nanti.

Setelah Lumayan lama berciuman bahkan bibir Luhan sudah membengkak, Sehun pun melepaskan ciumannya. Sehun pun menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Luhan dan menatap namja cantik di depannya dengan penuh pemujaan.

"Kenapa, Hun?" Tanya Luhan ingin memastikan hipotesisnya.

Sehun yang tidak mengerti pertanyaan Luhan mengerutkan dahinya yang masih menempel dengan dahi Luhan.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu, Lu. Saranghae, Jeongmal Saranghae." Jawab Sehun dengan cepat dan yakin.

Luhan sudah mengira akan begini jadinya. Luhan pun menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya.

"Hun… Aku…"

"Tidak, Lu. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Shireo. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Itu saja."

Luhan tertawa melihat Sehun menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya seperti anak kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Sehun dengan sebal.

"Aigoo, Sehunnie sangat lucu." Balas Luhan sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi Sehun membuat pipi Sehun memerah entah karena malu atau sakit.

"Padahal tadinya aku mau bilang kalau aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun."

"Apa?"

"Nado Saranghae, Oh Sehun."

Sehun terdiam antara tidak percaya dan akan pingsan.

"Jeongmalyeo?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan imut lalu mengecup kilat bibir Sehun. Sehun semakin membulatkan matanya karena kelakuan Luhan.

"Ta..Tapi bagaimana dengan Jongin? Bukankah kau dengannya?"

Luhan tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Mana mungkin aku jadi kekasih Jongin?"

XXX

.

 **Ini FF Twoshoot, jadi kemungkinan FF ini akan tamat di Chap depan. Tapi kalau gaada yang minat juga gapapa -_-**

 **FF yang saya upload kemaren juga sebenarnya belom end kok, coba liat aja itu kalimat Endnya pake tanda Tanya wkwkwk**

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

WAYS TO CLOSE WITH MY SON

Summary : Luhan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Ia ternyata memiliki seorang anak berusia 15 tahun. Atas saran sahabatnya, Xiumin, Luhan menyamar menjadi siswa SHS agar bisa dekat dengan anaknya. Tak disangka Ia malah terjebak dengan seorang namja tampan yang tergila-gila padanya.

.

Main Pair : HunHan

Other Pair : KaiHan, KaiSoo

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T

.

Sehun dengan bangganya menggandeng sang kekasih, Luhan saat mereka berjalan menuju kelas. Sontak saja semua orang berbisik mengagumi pasangan tersebut. Semua orang memang menduga jika hal ini akan terjadi karena Sehun memang sangat memperlihatkan kalau dia sangat menyukai Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lebar sambil terus melambaikan tangan satunya pada semua orang yang menyapanya. Ini tidak biasa. Karena Sehun biasanya tidak pernah tersenyum apalagi melambai-lambai tak tahu malu seperti sekarang.

Senyumnya perlahan menghilang saat melihat sosok hitam menghampiri mereka. Tidak, lebih tepatnya menghampiri sang kekasih.

"Hey, Jongin. Kau lihat tidak? Luhan sekarang sudah jadi kekasihku." Ujar Sehun dengan sombong sambil mengangkat tangannya yang bertautan dengan Luhan.

"Dasar sombong. Aku sudah tahu. Lalu kenapa? Luhan kan masih temanku." Balas Jongin tidak mau kalah.

Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Selamat ya, Lu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau mau saja jadi kekasihnya." Sindir Jongin sambil mendelik pada Sehun.

"YAK!"

"Gomawo, Jongin. Eh, maksudku, Kai. Ayo Sehun! Kau ini benar-benar membuatku malu." Ujar Luhan sambil menyeret kekasihnya untuk masuk ke kelas.

.

Luhan menghempaskan tangan Sehun dengan kasar lalu duduk di kursinya. Semua teman kelasnya menantap ingin tahu pada pasangan yang baru jadian tersebut.

"Kau ini kenapa, Lu? Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Sehun dengan lembut sambil ikut duduk di kursinya yang berada di sebelah Luhan.

"Pikir saja sendiri." Jawab Luhan dengan ketus.

Sehun hendak memohon tapi niatnya harus tertunda karena guru Bahasa mereka sudah datang.

Sehun terus menatap kekasihnya sendu seakan Ia adalah namja termalang di dunia. Luhan sebenarnya mulai risih karena ditatap terus oleh kekasihnya.

'Dasar anak sekolah.' Batin Luhan sambil berusaha fokus menulis materi yang diterangkan oleh sang guru.

.

Kringggg

Akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

Tanpa bicara apapun Luhan langsung pergi menuju ke kantin membuat Sehun terkesiap. Sehun tentu saja langsung mengikuti sang kekasih.

"Lu, tunggu aku!" ujar Sehun sambil menahan lengan Luhan membuat sang empunya berhenti melangkah.

"Aku minta maaf,oke? Kalau kelakuanku yang tadi pagi membuatmu tidak nyaman. Hanya saja, hanya saja aku ingin menunjukan pada semua orang kalau kau sudah menjadi milikku, Lu. Itu saja. Ku mohon, jangan marah." Ucap Sehun panjang lebar dengan tatapan memelas membuat Luhan sedikit tersentuh.

Luhan menghela napas berat,"Huh, baiklah. Jangan melakukan itu lagi, oke? Kau hanya perlu tahu kalau aku mencintaimu. Apa itu tidak cukup untukmu?"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar kata cinta dari kekasihnya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi, Lu. Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat."

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi ke kantin bersama dengan tangan yang bertautan diiringi tatapan iri seluruh penghuni sekolah.

.

.

Selain mengikuti ekskul dance, Sehun dan Kai juga mengikuti ekskul basket. Dan tentu saja sebagai kekasih yang baik, Luhan menemani Sehun latihan sepulang sekolah.

Sehun berlatih dengan semangat karena ditonton kekasihnya. Berkali-kali Ia melihat ke arah Luhan namun kekasihnya itu beberapa kali tertangkap basah sedang melihat ke arah rivalnya, Kim Jongin. Dan itu membuat Sehun geram bukan kepalang.

Kemarahannya terdeteksi oleh Luhan saat si pelatih menempatkan Sehun dan Jongin di tim yang berbeda. Sehun bermain kasar dan beberapa kali sengaja melukai Jongin. Luhan yang melihatnya mulai khawatir. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir karena kekasihnya benar-benar kekanakan.

Dan puncaknya saat…

.

BRUK

.

"Arghhh…" Jongin merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi tungkai kakinya yang sepertinya terkilir.

Luhan panik dan khawatir bukan main. Ia langsung berlari ke tengah lapangan menghampiri Jongin yang terduduk memegangi kakinya. Sehun terlihat terkejut melihatnya. Ia juga khawatir melihat sahabatnya kesakitan seperti itu. Dan Sehun lebih terkejut lagi saat…

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Luhannya. Kekasihnya membentak dan menuduhnya yang menyebabkan Jongin terluka. Sehun hanya terdiam menahan sakit di hatinya. Bahkan Ia tidak sanggup untuk memberi penjelasan apapun pada Luhan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sehun merasa air matanya ingin keluar. Apalagi saat melihat tatapan kecewa Luhan yang diarahkan padanya.

Tanpa mengindahkan Sehun yang mematung di hadapannya, Luhan pun membantu Jongin berdiri dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan diiringi tatapan terluka dari Sehun.

' _Luhan…_ '

.

Luhan dengan telaten mengoleskan balsam dan mengurut kaki Jongin yang terkilir.

"Shhh…" ringis Jongin sesekali menahan sakitnya.

"Bukan Sehun yang melakukannya." Ucap Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Tidak usah membelanya, aku melihat sendiri bagaimana Sehun bermain kasar tadi."

"Memang. Tapi apa kau melihat sendiri Sehun menjegalku dan membuatku terkilir? Aku sangat mengenalnya. Sehun bukan orang serendah itu."

Luhan mematung mendengarnya. Jongin benar. Luhan tidak melihatnya. Luhan terlalu kalut dan khawatir pada anak semata wayangnya sehingga tidak sadar. Tidak sadar sudah menyalahkan Sehun dan membentak kekasihnya itu. Luhan sudah mempermalukan kekasihnya sendiri. Luhan sudah menyakiti Sehun.

' _Mianhe, Sehunnie._ '

Luhan semakin merasa bersalah saat mengingat kembali tatapan Sehun yang sarat akan luka.

"Temui dia. Mungkin dia masih ada di ruang ganti. Aku baik-baik saja." Tutur Jongin dibalas dengan anggukan Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Kalau butuh sesuatu hubungi aku." Pamit Luhan lalu keluar dari ruang kesehatan meninggalkan Jongin yang tersenyum penuh arti.

.

Sehun menggenggam erat botol minuman ditangannya hingga remuk. Sehun kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya dan membuat semuanya menjadi kacau. Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan kekasihnya. Walaupun rasanya sangat menyakitkan tapi Sehun akan melupakan kejadian hari ini. Besok dia akan kembali seperti biasa, berpura-pura seakan Luhan tidak membentaknya, tidak menuduhnya dan tidak memilih Jongin dibanding dirinya.

.

Kriett

.

Sehun yang tenggelam dalam lamunannya tentang Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa sosok yang sedang Ia pikirkan sedang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

.

GREP

.

Luhan memeluk punggung tegap Sehun yang sedang berdiri di depan loker. Sehun menegang dan jantungnya beraksi dengan cepat saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Benarkah Luhan yang memeluknya?

"Hiks Sehunnie mianhe." Gumam Luhan sambil terisak dipunggung Sehun.

Saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah mengenai punggungnya, Sehun pun membalikan badannya dan menatap kekasihnya yang sedang menangis sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Kenapa menangis, sayang?" Tanya Sehun dengan lembut sambil mengangkat dagu Luhan agar menatapnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Hunnie… Aku…"

"Sttt… kau tidak salah apa-apa." potong Sehun sambil mengusap lembut bibir Luhan dengan ibu jarinya membuat Luhan speechless.

"Tapi…"

.

CUP

.

Sehun mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya. Sehun tidak ingin mendengar kata maaf dari mulut Luhan. Karena itu hanya mengingatkannya pada kejadian tadi yang ingin dia lupakan segera.

Sehun mulai melumatnya dengan lembut dan Luhan pun membalasnya. Ciuman penuh cinta ,rasa sesak dan rasa asin karena bercampur air mata keduanya yang sama-sama menangis.

' _Saranghae Luhan…_ '

' _Saranghae Oh Sehun…_ '

.

Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan kembali menghangat keesokan harinya. Bahkan kemarin dua sejoli itu hampir saja making out di ruang ganti jika tidak kepergok oleh Kang songsaengnim, guru pelatih basket yang masih jomblo diumurnya yang hampir kepala empat. Kang songsaengnim yang memang sensitive jika melihat adegan sepasang kekasih langsung meledak membuat Luhan dan Sehun lari terbirit-birit sambil pergangan tangan dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Kemarin itu benar-benar hari yang melelahkan bagi Sehun dan Luhan yang pada akhirnya kembali mesra. Memang sempat beredar kabar pertengkaran Luhan dan Sehun karena orang ketiga yaitu Jongin namun setelah melihat bagaimana tingkah pasangan itu sekarang mau tidak mau seluruh penghuni sekolah menganggap gossip itu sebagai angin lalu.

"Lu…" panggil Sehun yang sedang berbaring di paha kekasihnya.

Mereka kini ada di taman. Menikmati waktu istirahat hanya berdua dengan bekal yang dimasak oleh Luhan untuk Sehun.

"Apa sayang?"

Sehun tersenyum geli mendengar kata sayang dari mulut kekasihnya. Karena biasanya hanya Sehun yang memanggil Luhan dengan kata sayang.

"Wae?" Tanya Luhan yang keheranan melihat Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau sangat cantik."

Luhan mendecih mendengarnya. Kekasihnya memang tukang gombal. Sehun terkikik melihat respon kekasihnya. Sehun tahu Luhan tidak suka dibilang cantik.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu."

"Aku tahu." Balas Luhan yang mulai bosan dengan tingkah kekasih SHSnya yang manja ini.

"Lalu apa?" ujar Sehun menuntut balasan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tuan Oh." Ucap Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum puas.

"Bagaimana kalau kencan setelah pulang sekolah?" ajak Sehun sambil mendongak untuk menatap kekasihnya.

"Baiklah. Bukan ide buruk."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Akan ku jemput di apartemenmu."

Luhan hanya mengangguk tanpa tahu bahwa kekasihnya sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

.

.

"Eomma, Kau sudah kenal Luhan kan? Eomma, Appa, Luhan adalah kekasihku." Ungkap Sehun saat membawa Luhan menemui kedua orang tuanya di sebuah café.

Luhan terkejut bukan main karena Sehun tidak bilang dulu padanya. Dan Luhan lebih terkejut lagi karena Appa Sehun adalah rekan bisnisnya.

' _Mati saja aku!_ '

.

Makan malam berlangsung canggung pada awalnya. Namun Eomma Sehun yang memang humoris selalu menggoda Sehun dan membuat seisi meja tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kecuali Luhan. Luhan merasa tidak nyaman karena sejak tadi sepertinya Tuan Oh memandanginya dengan tatapan minta penjelasan. Sehun tidak menyadarinya dan malah terus menunjukan kemesaraannya dengan Luhan pada kedua orang tuanya.

Akhirnya makan malam yang dipenuhi rasa tidak nyaman menurut Luhan pun berakhir. Sehun hendak pamit untuk mengantar Luhan sebelum…

"Bolehkah appa meminjam kekasihmu sebentar?" pinta Tuan Oh pada anaknya dibalas tatapan bingung sekaligus curiga dari Sehun.

Sehun menatap kekasihnya. Luhan membalas tatapan Sehun lalu mengangguk. Sehun pun menghela napas dan mengangguk. Sebenarnya Sehun sangat penasaran tapi apa boleh buat. Sehun akhirnya menunggu di mobil sendirian karena eommanya juga ikut dengan sang appa.

Sementara itu…

"Jadi, kau ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, Tuan Lu?" Tanya Tuan Oh to the point.

"Baiklah."

Luhan menghela napas sejenak dan mulai menceritakan penyamarannya menjadi siswa SHS agar bisa mengenal anaknya, Jongin, sahabat Sehun.

Eomma Sehun sebenarnya sudah tahu lebih dulu. Saat anaknya menceritakan tentang Luhan, tentu saja sang Eomma tidak tahan untuk tidak mencari tahu. Ia pun diam-diam menjadi detektif dadakan dan mendapatkan informasi yang mengejutkan. Tapi Ia tetap suka pada Luhan karena sangat imut walaupun sudah berumur 30 dan memiliki 1 anak.

Sedangkan Appa Sehun hanya diam saja membuat sang istri ingin memukul kepalanya karena sangat lambat.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sehun? Apa itu juga pura-pura? Kalau iya lebih baik kau menjauhinya saja. Aku takut Sehun tidak bisa melepasmu nanti." Tegas Tuan Oh sambil menatap Luhan dengan serius.

"Aku benar-benar mencintai Sehun. Jadi, kumohon restui hubungan kami." Pinta Luhan juga dengan serius.

"Tentu saja ku restui. Aku sangat senang punya menantu yang menggemaskan seperti Luhan." Sambar Nyonya Oh yang terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Yeobooo…" bujuk Nyoya Oh yang melihat suaminya diam saja.

"Baiklah, baik. Aku juga bangga punya menantu seorang direktur." Ujar Tuan Oh sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Luhan.

Luhan pun menghela napas lega.

"Kamsahamnida, Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh."

"Panggil kami Eomma dan Appa saja, Luhannie." Pinta Eomma Sehun.

"Gomawo Eomma, Appa. Sepertinya aku harus segera menyusul Sehun." Pamit Luhan akhirnya sambil membungkuk dan pergi menemui Sehun meninggalkan pasangan suami istri yang menatapnya dengan raut sumringah.

.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan penasaran saat Luhan masuk ke mobil dan duduk di sampingnya. Luhan yang mengerti tatapan kekasihnya itu langsung menoleh.

"Mereka hanya menanyakan apakah aku benar mencintaimu? Tentu saja ku jawab ya dan mereka merestui hubungan kita" ujar Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"Gomawo." Balas Sehun membuat dahi Luhan berkerut.

"Untuk?"

"Mengatakan Ya pada Eomma dan Appaku. Aku juga mencintaimu, Lu." Ungkap Sehun dengan tulus lalu menggenggam sebelah tangan Luhan dan mengecupnya.

Luhan memerah malu. Ia tidak menyangka perlakuan seorang anak SHS bisa membuat dirinya mendadak kena serangan jantung.

.

.

Luhan melihat tanggal di kalendernya, sudah tanggal 17 ternyata. Itu artinya 5 hari lagi Ia akan kembali menjadi direktur dan tinggal bersama Jongin, anaknya. Tak masalah sebenarnya buat Luhan kalau saja Ia tidak punya kekasih. Bagaimana Ia menjelaskannya pada Sehun? Hah! Semakin rumit saja. Orang tua Sehun bahkan Jongin sendiri sudah tahu.

.

.

Flashback

.

 _Entah mengapa Jongin merasa sangat nyaman jika berada di dekat Luhan. Bahkan Ia dengan cepat bisa akrab dengan Luhan. Padahal biasanya Jongin sedikit sulit mencari teman yang mengerti dirinya dan nyambung saat mengobrol. Tapi Luhan berbeda._

 _Jongin tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang Ia rasakan pada Luhan? Seperti perasaan menggetarkan yang sudah lama tidak Jongin rasakan. Jongin yakin ini bukan cinta. Karena Jongin hanya mencintai kekasihnya, Kyungsoo. Si mungil bermata bulat yang masih JHS._

 _Tidak ada yang tahu Jongin memiliki kekasih termasuk Sehun yang notabene sahabatnya dari JHS. Dan entah kenapa Jongin malah menceritakan tentang kekasihnya pada Luhan. Ada perasaan hangat dan nyaman saat Jongin bercerita pada Luhan. Jadi sebenarnya perasaan apa ini?_

 _Dan semuanya terjawab saat Ia menemukan foto Luhan di kamar Eommanya, Kim Seena._

" _Kau sedang apa, Jongin?" Tanya Seena yang melihat anaknya sedang memegang sebuah foto di kamarnya._

" _Eomma, siapa dia?" Tanya balik Jongin sambil menunjukan foto Luhan._

 _Seena menghela napas, "Dia.. Dia appa kandungmu, Jongin."_

" _M…Mwo? Apa namanya Luhan?"_

" _Ne. Bagaimana kau tahu?"_

 _._

 _DEG_

 _._

 _Jadi ini sebabnya Jongin selalu merasa nyaman dan aman saat bersama Luhan. Karena Luhan adalah Appanya. Appa kandungnya._

 _._

 _Jongin masih belum percaya jika Luhan yang sangat imut dan terlihat seperti anak JHS itu Appanya. Appanya yang seorang direktur berumur 30 tahun. Dan tiba-tiba saja pikirannya melayang pada sahabatnya, Oh Sehun._

 _Sehun selama ini terlihat menaruh hati pada Luhan. Untuk memastikan akhirnya Jongin pun mengirim pesan pada Sehun._

 _._

 _To : Oh Sehun_

 _Sepertinya kau menyukai Luhan._

 _._

 _From : Oh Sehun_

 _Lebih dari itu, Jong. Aku bahkan sudah mencintainya dari awal._

 _._

 _Jongin mengumpat dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa si namja es itu nanti menjadi calon Appa tirinya? Ini mimpi buruk!_

 _Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan bertemu dengan Luhan untuk meminta kejelasan. Dan lagi, Eommanya bilang bahwa Jongin akan tinggal dengan Luhan 2 minggu lagi. Jadi apa salahnya mengenal sang Appa lebih dulu._

 _._

 _Esoknya, Jongin menunggu dengan gelisah di sekitar sungai Han. Sungguh, ini sangat mendebarkan untuk Jongin. Untuk pertama kalinya Ia akan berbicara dengan Luhan sebagai anaknya. Padahal Luhan lebih cocok jadi adiknya._

" _Hai, Jongin. Sepertinya ada hal serius yang ingin kau bicarakan?" sapa Luhan yang baru saja datang._

 _Jongin menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan. Rindu akan sosok Appa yang tidak pernah Ia temui selama 15 tahun, sejak Ia lahir._

" _Luhan, benarkah kau Appaku? Appa kandungku?" Tanya Jongin to the point._

 _Luhan sedikit kaget saat Jongin tiba-tiba menanyakan hal tersebut._

" _Ne, Jongin-ah. Aku Appa kandungmu. Maafkan aku tidak pernah menemuimu selama ini. Aku tidak tahu kau ada sebelum Seena datang padaku 2 minggu yang lalu dan mengatakan semuanya. Dan maafkan aku harus berbohong padamu dengan mengaku sebagai murid baru. Aku hanya ingin mencoba mengenal anak kandungku sendiri. Maafkan Aku, Jongin." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar._

 _Jongin terdiam mematung. Jongin sudah tahu akan jawaban Luhan tetapi tetap saja rasanya mengejutkan karena Luhan yang mengakuinya sendiri. Jongin bahagia Luhan adalah Appa kandungnya. Jongin tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya memeluk Appanya sendiri. Dan Jongin bisa merasakannya sekarang._

 _._

 _GREP_

 _._

 _Luhan sedikit kaget karena Jongin tiba-tiba memeluknya. Ia kira Jongin akan marah dan membencinya tapi ternyata anaknya ini memang sudah dewasa. Sifatnya sangat mirip dengan Seena. Berbeda dengan Luhan masih sedikit kekanakan bahkan sampai sekarang._

" _Aku senang kau adalah Appaku. Kau bukan hanya appaku tapi juga sahabat yang mengerti diriku walaupun kita baru saling kenal. Gomawo sudah menjadi appaku. Gomawo, Luhan Appa." Ungkap Jongin di pelukan Luhan._

 _Luhan membalas pelukan Jongin dengan haru._

" _Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau telah menerimaku menjadi Appamu. Tapi untuk sementara rahasiakan ini dari Sehun. Bersikaplah seperti biasa oke?"_

 _Jongin mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukannya._

" _Jadi, apa Sehun akan jadi Appa tiriku hmm?" Goda Jongin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya membuat Luhan tersipu._

" _Lihat saja nanti."_

 _Inilah kejadian sebenarnya. Kejadian yang membuat Sehun sakit hingga 3 hari karena mengira Luhan menerima Jongin jadi kekasihnya._

 _._

Flashback End

.

.

Harusnya Luhan akan berat jika mengatakan pada Jongin kalau dia Appa kandungnya. Tapi nyatanya lebih berat mengatakan pada Sehun kalau Sehun akan segera jadi Appa tiri Jongin jika menikahinya kelak.

Hari ini Luhan akan berkencan dengan Sehun dan ini adalah kesempatannya untuk mengatakan semua pada kekasihnya. Luhan tidak ingin menundanya lagi.

' _Kau bisa Luhan!_ '

.

.

"Kita akan kemana, Hun?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang terlihat exited pada kencan pertama mereka.

"Kita menonton saja bagaimana? Kita kan belum pernah nonton bersama." Usul Sehun sambil tetap focus menyetir.

"Boleh."

Akhirnya mereka pun menuju ke mall terdekat untuk menonton. Di perjalanan mereka saling diam. Sehun fokus menyetir dan Luhan sedang mengatur rencana untuk mengungkapkan segalanya pada Sehun.

.

"Sehun, aku ingin film romance saja! Ya ya ya…" pinta Luhan dengan aegyo yang menggemaskan.

"Tidak, Lu. Kita nonton film action saja, oke?" bantah Sehun memaksa lalu segera memesan tiket.

Luhan mencibir dalam hati, ' _Dasar anak kecil tidak mau mengalah!_ '

.

Drrrttt Drrttt Drrttt

.

Tiba-tiba handphone Luhan berbunyi saat Sehun sedang membeli popcorn untuk mereka berdua.

Luhan langsung menggeser tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan.

"Yeobseo, Jongin-ah?"

Mendengar kata Jongin, Sehun buru-buru menghampiri kekasihnya untuk mencuri dengar.

"Mwo? Kau sakit?"

"….."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku segera ke sana."

.

KLIK

.

Luhan menutup teleponnya dan tidak menyadari bahwa kekasihnya berdiri tepat di sampingnya sejak tadi.

"Ayy kamjagiya, sejak kapan kau di sini?" Tanya Luhan yang terkejut.

"Ke sana kemana, Lu?" Sehun tidak menjawab dan malah bertanya balik membuat Luhan gelagapan.

Sehun pasti akan cemburu jika Ia bilang akan ke rumah Jongin karena Jongin sedang sakit dan sendirian di rumah. Tapi pada akhirnya Luhan tetaplah Luhan. Ia akan memprioritaskan yang lebih membutuhkan. Dan tentu saja Jongin lebih membutuhkannya.

"Sehunnie, mianhe. Aku harus pergi ke rumah Jongin. Dia sedang sakit dan tidak ada yang merawat."

Sehun menggeram marah.

"Lalu kau meninggalkanku dan membatalkan kencan kita begitu, Lu?"

"Kita bisa berkencan lain kali, Hun. Sekarang, Jongin membutuhkanku."

"Aku juga membutuhkanmu, Lu! AKU KEKASIHMU BUKAN JONGIN!"

Luhan tersentak kaget karena ini pertama kalinya Sehun membentaknya.

"Se…Sehun, aku… Maafkan aku, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti tapi sekarang aku benar-benar harus pergi. Saranghae." Ucap Luhan lalu mengecup pipi Sehun dan berbalik begitu saja membuat Sehun hampir putus asa.

Sehun jadi ragu Luhan ini benar mencintainya atau tidak.

"Jika kau pergi… Kita berakhir, Lu!" ancam Sehun tentu saja tidak sungguhan.

Sehun tidak ingin putus dengan Luhan tentu saja. Ia hanya ingin menggertak. Ia hanya ingin Luhan tetap disisinya dan tidak mempedulikan Jongin. Sekali ini saja Sehun ingin egois. Sehun juga khawatir dengan Jongin tapi Ia tidak akan rela jika kekasihnya lebih memilih merawat Jongin dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Sehun yakin jika Luhan mencintainya pasti Luhan akan berbalik. Benarkan? Luhan pasti akan berbalik.

Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap Sehun.

"Baik jika itu yang kau inginkan. Kita berakhir, Sehun." Balas Luhan dengan sendu lalu berlari menjauh membuat Sehun kelabakan.

Tidak. Bukan ini yang Sehun inginkan.

"Luhan! Lu! Tidak bukan itu maksudku! LUHAN!"

Sehun menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk! Ini hanya mimpi burukan? Sehun tidak benar-benar putus dengan Luhan kan?

Sayangnya, ini nyata. Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar berakhir.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, Luhan tidak masuk sekolah. Bukan tidak sanggup bertemu Sehun tapi cutinya harus berakhir lebih awal karena ada project besar yang mengharuskan Luhan ikut serta. Tapi tentu saja Sehun tidak mengetahui hal ini dan mengira Luhan tidak mau lagi bertemu dengan Sehun. Apalagi berhembus kabar jika Luhan pindah sekolah keluar negeri. Sehun semakin frustasi mendengarnya.

Sehun ingin menghubungi Luhan, tapi terlalu gengsi. Baru sehari tak bertemu saja sudah sangat rindu. Lalu bagaimana hidupnya ke depan tanpa Luhan?

Sehun sudah merencanakan Ia akan menunggu Luhan menghubunginya selama seminggu. Jika Luhan tidak mengubunginya maka Sehun yang akan mengemis duluan meminta Luhan kembali padanya. Sehun tidak peduli harga dirinya lagi, yang penting Luhan kembali menjadi kekasihnya.

.

5 hari sudah berlalu dan Sehun tidak tahan. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan rindunya. Sehun takut Luhan benar-benar pindah ke luar negeri.

Akhirnya dengan berbekal keyakinan dari Eommanya yang selalu mengatakan jika Luhan hanya mencintainya, Sehun pun memutuskan mendatangi apartemen Luhan sepulang sekolah.

.

.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

.

"Bisa kau bukakan pintunya, Jong!" pinta Luhan yang sedang memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

Jongin baru saja pindah kemarin sore membuat Luhan menjadi super sibuk dengan urusan rumah dan kantor hingga sedikit melupakan Sehun.

.

CKLEK

.

"Jongin?" Sehun berujar dengan kaget.

Jongin sama kagetnya melihat Sehun. Namun tiba-tiba otaknya berputar merencanakan sesuatu.

"Hai, Sehun." Sapa Jongin dengan senyuman tengilnya.

Entah bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat ini? Rasanya tidak adil karena ternyata hanya Sehun yang terus memikirkan Luhan. Rasanya kecewa karena Luhan dengan cepat menggantikan dirinya dengan Jongin. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan melihat Jongin ada di depannya sekarang, di apartemen Luhan. Apa mereka tinggal bersama sekarang? Begitulah pemikiran Sehun.

"Siapa, Jong… Sehun?" Luhan juga kaget melihat Sehun ada di depan pintu apartemennya sekarang.

Sehun menatap penuh rindu sekaligus sendu pada Luhan.

"Maaf aku mengganggu. Aku permisi." Pamit Sehun lalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Luhan dan Jongin.

"Apa barusan itu Sehun, Jong?" Tanya Luhan yang masih cengo tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Kau itu lambat sekali sih!" ejek Jongin sambil berdecih.

"YA! Dasar anak kurang ajar!"

"Hehehe maaf, Luhan Appa. Cepat kejar dia! Pasti dia salah paham. Dan jangan lupa mengatakan kalau aku akan jadi anak tirinya." Ujar Kai sambil terkikik melihat Appa kandungnya lari terbirit-birit dengan celemek yang masih Ia kenakan.

.

"Sehun tunggu! Hosh hosh… Sehun!"

.

Bruk

.

Luhan menabrak punggung Sehun yang berhenti mendadak. Sehun membalikan badannya dan hendak tertawa melihat Luhan yang memakai celemek pink. Namun Sehun harus mengontrol ekspresinya. Ia tidak boleh tertawa.

"Aku boleh bertanya padamu?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba sambil menatap Luhan yang berada tepat di depannya.

Luhan pun mengangguk.

"Apa kau tinggal bersama dengan Jongin?"

"Ya."

Sehun menghela napas sejenak meredakan emosinya.

"Apa kau pernah mencintaiku?"

"Ya. Sampai sekarang."

Sehun terdiam. Ia sebenarnya berdebar saat Luhan mengatakan mencintainya. Tapi…

"Kau mencintai Jongin?"

"Ya. Tapi rasa cinta yang berbeda."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

Luhan memegang tangan Sehun dan Ia arahkan ke jantungnya.

"Aku tidak merasakan ini saat menatap Jongin."

Sehun terdiam. Ia merasakan debaran jantung Luhan. Ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Jadi itu artinya Luhan mencintai Sehun. Tapi…

"Lalu, mengapa kau tinggal bersama Jongin?" Tanya Sehun dengan serius sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Luhan.

"Karena itu kewajibanku sebagai seorang Appa."

"Pfttt Apa kau sedang membuat lelucon?"

"Apa aku terlihat begitu?"

Sehun langsung terdiam. Luhan serius.

Melihat keterdiaman Sehun, akhirnya Luhan menjelaskan mengenai penyamarannya sebagai siswa SHS karena ingin lebih mengenal anaknya, Jongin. Juga dia yang sebenarnya seorang direktur berusia 30 tahun.

"Jadi, Jongin benar-benar anakmu?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Dan kau seorang direktur berusia 30 tahun?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Dan jika aku menjadi kekasihmu maka Jongin akan menjadi calon anak tiriku?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi dengan imutnya.

.

GUBRAK

.

Dan Sehun pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

.

END

.

Epilog

Terlihat namja dengan warna kulit yang kontras sedang duduk di meja makan menunggu sarapan mereka datang.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu, hah?" Tanya namja berkulit putih susu dengan nada otoriter.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, albino!" jawab namja berkulit Tan dengan cueknya.

.

PLAKK

.

Namja berkulit putih susu itu menggeplak kepala namja satunya dengan kesal.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku, bodoh!"

"YA! Yang sopan pada appamu!"

"Siapa appaku? Kau? Hah? Yang benar saja. Appaku hanya Luhan."

"Ya! Kau ingin mati hah! Aku ini suami appamu jadi aku appamu juga bodoh!"

"MASA?"

"BODO!"

.

"OH SEHUN! KIM JONGIN! BERHENTI BERTENGKAR!" Teriak seseorang yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"NE YEOBO/NE APPA." Jawab kedua namja tadi bersamaan sambil saling melirik tajam.

Begitulah kehidupan keluarga Luhan setiap harinya. Suaminya, Oh Sehun yang tidak pernah akur dengan anaknya Kim Jongin.

Jongin tidak pernah mau menganggap Sehun appanya karena umur mereka yang sama. Bahkan kini mereka berada di universitas yang sama dengan jurusan yang sama. Apa kata teman-temannya jika tahu jika teman seangkatannya adalah Appa tirinya sendiri? HELL NO! INI MIMPI BURUK!

DAN SIALNYA INI NYATA.

 **.**

 **END BENERAN**

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Urushibara Puterrizme : Ini udah update kok, maaf telat yaa hehehe… Begitulah chinguuu… Gomawo :D**

 **tchandra07 tc : Mian chinguuu… Saya juga ngerasa kok kalau alurnya ekspres hahaha soalnya emang saya buat twoshoot… Walaupun beda 15 tahu, tapikan mukannya Luhan masih imut jadi cocoklah ya mereka hahaha… Lancar kok tenang aja kkkkk**

 **iOS-i'mOhSehun : Hahaha iya nih chinguuu… Saya juga bingung kenapa saya nulis cerita kaya gini kkkkk… Gomawoo :D**

 **hunexohan : Jelas langsung sembuh lah dia hahaha… Hunhannya happy ending kok chinguuu**

 **Selene3112 : Seriusan? Sehunnya gak terima chinguu punya anak item kaya Kai hahahaha #peace**

 **ferina refina : Udah ditamatin nih.. Dibaca ya chinguuu,, mian kalau endingnya ga memuaskan hehehe**

 **YWALin7 : Sudah dilanjut yaaa**

 **Novey : Ini udah lanjut ya chinguuu… Gomawo :D**

 **blackkamjong : Udah lanjut nih, mian kalau kelamaan dan endingnya tidak memuaskan hehehe**

 **laabaikands : Gomawo chinguuu :D … Ini sudah dilajut kokk hehehe**

 **kimyori95 : Alurnya emang jalur ekspres kok chinguuu, maklumin aja yaaa hehehe… Mian kalau endingnya ga memuaskan**

 **RZHH 261220 II : Sudah dilanjut yaa**

 **exost babyz : Iya saya jadinya bikin twoshoot kok chinguuu hehehe… Mian ya chinguuu, alurnya emang ekspres kok #peace… Semoga bisa menikmati endingnya yaa**

 **xidchan : Ini udah lanjut kok chinguuu… Gomawo hehee :D… Sehunnya ga terima dan Kai juga ga terima hahaha… Mian kalau lama hehehe**

 **babyeagledeer12 : Saya takut ga selse chinguu kalau chapter,, jadinya saya bikin twoshoot aja. Gapapa ya chinguuu? Gomawo chinguuu hehehe :D**

 **julihrc : Iya bener banget kok chinguuu, ini alurnya cepet hahaha… Gapapa ya chinguuu? Gomawoo :D**

 **NoonaLu : Sudah dilanjut kok hehehe :D**

 **rappergadungan : Memang cepat kok chinguuu hehehe… Maaf yaaa… Gomawo chinguuu :D**

 **junia angel 58 : Hahaha masa sih chinguu? Sehunnya kan gatau kalau Kai itu anaknya Luhan hahaha Abiskan Luhan mukanya menipu bangett hehehe… Luhan Cuma heran kenapa anaknya itu ga mirip sama dia ataupun Seena hahaha… Sudah dilanjuttt**

 **meliarisky7 : Sudah dilanjut yaa**

 **Namedewi : Silahkan dibaca lanjutannya :D**

 **viiyoung : Sudah dilanjuttt,,, Mian ya kalau kelamaan hehehe**

 **Dee94 : Masa sih lucu? Gomawooo :D Sudah dilanjuttt**

 **AnggiChannieYL : Nah iya emang chinguuu tapi Kai nya gamau ngakuin Sehun sebagai Appa tirinya wkwkwk**

 **NN : Sudah yaaa… Slamat membaca :D**

 **Kikyoku27 : Iya ini sudah dilanjut kok chinguuu hehehe… Gomawo udah suka sama FF aneh ini hahaha… Selamat baca lanjutannyaaaa… Gomawooo :* :* :***

 **niesha sha : Iya chinguuu, soalnya Luhan kan udah punya anak, anaknya kan si Kai, jadi mau gamau deh Luhan sama Sehun beda 15 tahun, gapapa ya? -_-**

 **gyusatan : Ini apa maksudnya chinguuu? hahaha**

 **Guest : Iyayah kasian Sehun sakit… Tapi kan ada Luhannn… Sehun tetep cinta kok tenang aja hahaa… Sudah dilanjuttt**

 **momo chan : Gomawo chinguuu hahaha… Tenang aja ga ditambah2in, saya pusing kalau nambahin lagi hahaha… Happy ending kok tenag aja hehe**

 **tetsuya kurosaki : Kai ga nembak Luhan kok, itu mah Sehunnya aja yang liatnya gitu padahal yang sebenernya kan ga gitu hahaha … Eomma Sehun mah tetep suka sama Luhan, soalnya Luhan imut walaupun udah 30 tahun dan punya anak satu hahaha… Sudah dilanjuttt, gomawoo Saengiii :D**

 **DEERHUN794 : Sudah dilanjut lohhhh… Mian kalau lama ne chinguuu…**

 **.**

 **POKONYA THANK YOU SO MUCH BUAT YANG UDAH MAU SEMPETIN BACA, NGEFAV, NGEFOLLOW TERUTAMA YANG REVIEW**

 **I LOVE U ALL MUAHHH :***


End file.
